


Not Friends

by nsfwfrerardx



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Frerard, High School, M/M, Notfic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwfrerardx/pseuds/nsfwfrerardx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends aren't this close, friends don't do these things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This basically stemmed from me gathering up ideas and little fantasies that these fo-Gerard/Frank characters would do as hopelessly in love best friends who are too nervous to tell each other :)

Friends don’t do this, they don’t try and make brownies but then end up slow dancing in the middle of the kitchen to an old radio that is stuck on a 70's station. 

Friends don’t hold hands while driving, and sometimes the other’s thigh, throwing out the 10:2 hand position to just hold the other.

Friends don’t get lost in each other’s eyes while they’re laying on the grass, supposed to be getting lost in the stars and wishing for love. But the question comes up, why wish for something they both have?

Friends don’t cuddle up with each other to keep warm during winter nights when there is a pile of blankets next to the bed. They don't keep close on summer nights despite it already being too hot for covers.

Friends don’t spend every waking moment thinking about the other’s lips, hands, and mind, as if they were works of art. To each other though, they are works of art, they are museum worthy, but in this case the art  _has_ to be touched. 

Friends don’t greet each other with “hey beautiful,” or “good morning gorgeous,” when they wake up next to each other. Intertwined and ready to fall back asleep to the sound of birds and the view of something so peaceful it should be more raging than comforting. 

Friends don’t go to the other’s house in the middle of the night because they find that sleeping with that person is the only way they’ll get any rest. They also don't keep the window cracked for exactly this reason, anticipating for the other to come through and help them dream. 

Friends don’t stay up all night touching and kissing each other, never on the lips though, that'd be too obvious. But friends also don’t sleep together mostly naked, just wearing boxers, and sometimes those find their way off. Having to hide hickies with large sweaters and chokers has become a weekly struggle. 

Friends don’t lay in bed together and breathe each other in, they don’t snuggle up to the point where no surface is untouched and all their senses are filled with the other. It also shouldn't make them feel completely intoxicated and comfortable when it should be so exposing. 

Friends don’t take showers together, completely naked and covered in soap. They don’t kiss each others shampoo-tasting necks and wash each others body. They don't look at bubbles being blown on the street and immediately think of the other's sud-covered hands making their way around sore thighs. 

Friends don’t take baths together, one sitting between the other’s legs, resting his head on the taller one’s shoulder. Experimenting with scented soaps and bath bombs, that just lead to funny faces and new hair-do’s; and more hickies that they'll have to put a cold spoon to while standing next to the freezer, smiling and giggling over the distorted colors. 

Friends don’t steal each other’s shirts for the purpose of being able to smell them when the other isn’t with them, which that alone, is rare. Having a new shirt to wear every Monday becomes somewhat tradition, keeping the the one he had to take off the other, just to feel a little closer to his skin. 

Friends don’t feel completely incomplete without their other half with them. And they don’t whisper in each other’s ears about how much they love the other, and their hearts surely don’t ache every time they have to leave. Lingering neck kisses and hugs clutter doorways and passenger seats, not wanting to be without reaching distance of the other, of kissing distance. 

But finally, friends don’t lay in bed and imagine their life together, they don’t plan out their two bedroom apartment, in which only one will actually be used as a bedroom. Friends don’t do these things. But that’s okay, because Frank doesn’t have a friend, he has the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with. He has the person he _will_ spend the rest of his life with. 


End file.
